Ririchiyo's feelings
by Iirin
Summary: A story of a supposed typical day at Ayakashikan, and after it evolved into something greater. Her memories were triggered, feelings rekindled.
1. Chapter 1

"Time is everything. That is what I believe."

...

Even until today, after the series of events that had taken place amongst the occupants of Ayakashikan, the young girl bearing violet eyes and eminence hair stood firm to her belief - since time is what changed her belief that being alone would have been for the best, as well as allowed her to understand what love, and sincerity, was.

The fifteen-year-old continued her daily routine of waking up bright and early, and proceeded out, where she would be greeted by her SS, Miketsukami Soushi.

Soushi bowed while going on his knees, hand moving along towards his abdomen, and greeted his princess. "Good morning, Ririchiyo-sama."

She returned the greeting. "Good morning, Miketsukami-kun."

As the snow white-haired twenty-one-year-old lifted his face, gazing upon Ririchiyo with his gleaming golden and maya blue eyes, he spoke: "You are as beautiful as always, Ririchiyo-sama."

Ririchiyo gasped, unable to breathe upon eye contact with Soushi - even with time, she was still unable to overcome how he was so beautiful. She muttered under her breath, "Why does he always catch me off guard..."

Despite Ririchiyo's almost inaudible voice, Soushi still barely managed to hear something, although he did not know what exactly she had said. He asked, "Is there something wrong, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"It's nothing, let's go." The gallant young girl proceeded to the lounge to have breakfast.

"Oh, Ririchiyo. Morning." The tanned man with sea green eyes, with tattoos on his face and neck, spoke nonchalantly.

"What, if it isn't Sorinozuka, eh? It's rare to see you awake so early. Morning." She spoke, her sharp tongue acting up again.

As usual, her garter belts and petite figure had gained the attention of the blonde-haired woman with persian green eyes. "Ririchiyo-chan~ Good morning~" she gaped in awe, drooling at the desire of touching her thighs. The blonde had many fetishes, and this was among them.

The eminence-haired girl returned the greeting, "Good morning, Yukinokouji-san."

Before she noticed, something was poking her mouth. As she turned her head, she saw the girl who had a lighter shade of brink pink hair with paradise pink droopy eyes, holding a stick of Pocky, intending to give it to Ririchiyo. She pulled her hand away from Ririchiyo's cheek and said, "Good morning, Chiyo-chan."

"Good morning, Roromiya-san."

From a distance, Ririchiyo heard: "Good morning Chiyo-tan~" She turned to face where the voice had come from, to see the bunny-eared, liseran purple-haired man in a black suit with a large grin, as well as a yellow-haired boy of the same age as her, glaring arrogantly at her.

"Good morning, Natsume-san, Watanuki-san."

Watanuki didn't return the greeting, instead, he gave a "hmph."

It was a typical day at Ayakashikan.

At least, until night fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ririchiyo dismissed Soushi just before her bath, and as she wore her bathrobe with a bottle of water in her hand, she proceeded to take a walk in the park.

It was dark, everything was barely visible. The only things visible were the stars and moon in the night sky, as well as the glittering water spouting out from the fountain. All she could hear was the fountain's water splashing continuously.

She sat by the fountain, where she sank into her thoughts. Memories ran through her mind - memories of her dark past, as well as memories made here at Ayakashikan.

She did not even realize when someone walked towards her. The person was not even precautious of being caught by her. He just walked on.

When he finally was directly in front of her, she still did not realize. The man gazed upon her, noticing that she was actually so beautiful when she did not have her sharp tongue affecting her appearance.

His voice broke the silence.

"Now, what might be my fiancee be doing out here at the park in the night?"

Ririchiyo was broken off from her chain of thoughts, immediately tilting her head up and looking at who had approached her. She thought, "Kuso, I was too carel-"

Her thoughts disappeared as she saw the man in front of her. He had long, eminence hair that glittered in the reflection of the moon. He had a black mask that was yellow at the edges, and wore a white suit with a black vest. He wore white pants, black boots and a purple cape. With a big grin, he spoke, "At a lost for words, my masochistic fiancee?"

Ririchiyo did not speak, all that ran through her mind was her memories of the past where she awaited Kagerou's letters, every day. All that she could mutter out was, "Kagerou..."

Kagerou was surprised. And even more so when he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

The atmosphere changed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know.."

Ririchiyo didn't understand it herself, what WAS going on? She just broke down, in front of the person that had broke her heart, when she found out that Soushi was the one that had written the letters. She loved writing to Kagerou, and, even more, loved him.

Kagerou, on instinct, hugged her. Her face was against his abdomen, his hand on her head while the other was across her shoulders.

Ririchiyo cried into his chest, and until she finally got a grip on herself, she gently pushed Kagerou away. Kagerou then knelt down, not knowing what to do except to be here for her, Shirakiin Ririchiyo, the girl he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagerou-san."

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

Kagerou was surprised at the statement, as he slowly lifted his head up to see his fiancee, eyes gleaming in the night. His mouth gaped open slightly.

She's beautiful.

Ririchiyo smiled, and then leaned towards Kagerou, where he backed off slightly from the surprise. She pecked Kagerou on the cheek, since she was afraid that Kagerou did not feel the same for her. She did not want to seem forceful.

Kagerou was so surprised at what she had just done, he tried to get up but fell down instead. Both did not speak. Ririchiyo saw this and originally intending to speak, she laughed instead at the careless yet adorable Kagerou in front of her. He was a klutz.

He was blushing, unable to stomach what just happened.

As he got up, he walked towards Ririchiyo and looked at her straight in the eyes. Ririchiyo was at a loss, and a little afraid because his mouth was set in a straight line. She feared that he did not feel the same.

Her fears grew stronger as he bent down to look at her, both at the same height. Kagerou stretched out his hand, which made Ririchiyo shut her eyes in fear, thinking that she might be slapped. She was shivering in fear.

After a while of complete silence, she opened her eyes slowly, and looked at Kagerou. He was smiling, and then exclaimed, "AHA! My masochistic fiancee must enjoy this kind of soft play!"

She got angry, "What are you-"

Her words were interrupted as Kagerou kissed her.

All her thoughts disappeared, and all she could hear was her heartbeat as she felt his lips pressed against hers. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her.

There and then, nothing else mattered.


End file.
